Twitterpated
by Fragransia
Summary: Sebagai sesama penyanyi terbaik seklub teater kampus, demi memenangkan pentas seni, mereka didaulat menjadi pemeran utama. Namun, mereka terkendala di setiap adegan di mana Naruto mesti berciuman dengan Hinata. Didedikasikan untuk #Event Romance FNI


**Disclaimer** : Naruto adalah serial manga yang diciptakan oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Tiap jilidnya diterbitkan oleh Weekly Shounen Jump, dan kedua series diataptasi menjadi anime oleh studio anime Pierrot, sama sekali **bukan** milik penulis, _no profit taken_.

 **Warnings** : AU!College, clichè romance theme, theater-circle, dork, fluffies.

Duet song Naruto & Hinata: Mash-up More than Words X Heaven by Julianne Hough & Diego Boneta, O.S.T Rock of Age

* * *

Apakah ini adegan yang sering orang-orang bilang itu?

Ketika orang akhirnya pertama mengakui ia benar-benar jatuh cinta, dan mendadak kelopak-kelopak sakura turun lima sentimeter per detik?

Hinata menuju ke perpustakaan saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto. Yang mana selalu mencuri perhatiannya, memonopoli pikiran dan hati untuk terus-terusan ditempati olehnya.

Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang begitu jauh, pusat perhatian, dan disayang semua orang?

Sementara, hanya butuh sejentik alunan melodi petik dari gitar akustik, dan ia bisa membuat dunia bising dan meriah di sekitar mendadak terlihat cantik.

 _Aku selalu memandangmu_

 _Ketika kau tidak tahu_

 _Adakah kau juga memandangku_

 _Ketika aku tak sedang memandangmu?_

Tanpa mendengar lagi senandung melodi dari pujaan hati, Hinata cepat-cepat melangkah pergi.

* * *

From: **Anakku Sayang yang Masih Lajang**

 **To:** **me**

 _Dengan segala hormat, aku menyayangi Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan. Namun, mungkin Kaa-chan salah menebak._

 _Masa yang Kaa-chan ramalkan jadi lawan mainku, seorang gadis yang menangis di perkuliahan cuma gara-gara mendengar putri duyung jadi buih? -_-"_

 _(_ lampiran foto _: Hinata Hyuuga )_

* * *

From: **Kaa-chan Sayang yang Beruang**

 **To:** **me**

 _Dengan kasih ibu sepanjang masa, kami pun juga. ^_^ Ini berarti hatinya begitu bening, lebih daripada cucian kaus bekas pakai main bolamu itu yang sudah Kaa-chan rendam semalaman dalam pemutih._

 _Naruto, ganba-ttebane! Percayalah, doa ibu itu mukjizat._

(lampiran foto: Kyuubi )

* * *

Naruto memandangi foto yang terpapar di layar _Iphone_ -nya. Nyengir memandangi foto dari ibunya. Rubah anomali miliknya tidur terlentang, pulas dan merdeka, di atas karpet.

Ia menyimpan lagi ke ponsel begitu riuh-rendah kelas naik seoktaf. Awalnya Naruto pikir, ini karena dosen akhirnya hengkang dari kelas.

Ternyata karena Sakura sedang menggebrak podium ajar. Memohon dukungan para mahasiswa sekelas untuk penampilan tim teater Festival Budaya.

Naruto melihat Hinata selesai berkemas-kemas. Menangkup setengah wajah yang basah ke bawah dengan sapu tangan putih, bergegas keluar kelas.

Doa seorang ibu mungkin memang mustajab, tapi sekarang dia tidak ingin apa pun selain tahu lebih banyak tentang Hinata.

Naruto menyambar tas dan gitar, berlari keluar sebelum sempat dicegat.

"—dukung penampilan kami sebagai performa terbaik—HEI, NARUTOOO!" Sakura mengepalkan tinju, menghantamkan ke papan tulis. Lukisan agung Rektor Sarutobi Hiruzen yang hidungnya rada rompel, sampai jatuh ke bawah. Untung belum dibingkai pigura kaca.

Ino bergegas mengejar sampai ke pintu, tapi sang pelaku menolehkan cengiran menyebalkan dan memacu larinya. "BAGAIMANA, INI PEMAIN UTAMA MALAH KABUR?!"

"Kemarin, kan, kalian mengomeli dia supaya membangun _chemistry_ dengan Hinata," Kiba menengahi dengan cengiran setengah hati.

"Hinata saja ada di—" Sakura memandang ke pojok, terbelalak karena kursi di situ telah kosong. Ia menepuk dahi. "Astaga. Ke mana dia?"

"Menangis menghayati Revolusi Perancis."

Entah kekuatan mistis macam apa yang Shino kuarkan, karena mendadak suasana kelas berubah angker.

* * *

"ASTAGA, HINATA! JANGAN BUNUH DIRIII!"

Teriakan dramatis Naruto menggema seatap gedung. Burung-burung berkepak histeris menjauhi area itu. Derap langkahnya menapak deretan keramik yang berderak-derak.

"I-ini sa-salah paham!"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata yang berdiri di tepi dinding pembatas dan pagar kawat. "Jangan loncat! Aku tahu hidup ini sulit, banyak orang menyebalkan, cerewet, hidup lagi!

"Pikirkan saja bahwa Tuhan menciptakan mereka sebagai pelajaran hidup untuk kita bersyukur, untung kita tidak menyebalkan seperti mereka! Apa jadinya bumi kalau orang baik sepertimu bunuh diri?!"

Hinata berpegangan pada tangan Naruto dan pagar kawat besi. Wajahnya memanas walaupun angin cukup dingin jelang musim gugur merayapi pipi. "I-ini, kan, a-ada pagar ... dan aku tidak a-ada rencana bunuh diri.

"Aku mengerti tak ada hal mudah di dunia ini jika ingin cinta dan surga-Nya, orang-orang menyebalkan juga sebenarnya pasti punya sisi menyenangkan yang mungkin saja, kita bisa tahu kalau mencoba mencari tahu."

Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Apakah momen _anime-manga shounen_ , di mana gagak berkaok _"Ahou! Ahou!"_ telah tiba padanya?

Masih memegangi tangan Hinata erat-erat, Naruto menangkup wajah dengan tangan lain. Jatuh berlutut saking kedua kaki terasa lemas.

"Oh, Bodoh," Naruto mengumpat, dia mengacak-acak rambut sendiri. Dia mendongak dengan wajah setengah marah. "Kau juga, kenapa berdiri-berdiri di sini, sih?"

"Se-sedang merenung untuk menghayati peranku." Hinata memakai tangan lain untuk pelan-pelan merapikan rambut yang Naruto berantaki sendiri. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat siapa pun salah paham."

"Dimaafkan." Naruto mendesah, barulah mendongak. Menyengir kecil. "Bantu aku bangun?"

Hinata punya senyum yang identik seperti euforia ketika manusia baru membuka _cup ramen_ setelah menunggu lima menit, yang untuk kadar kesabaran Naruto, terasa seabad. Iya, sedramatis itu buat dirinya, tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Naruto membiarkan Hinata menarik tangannya, dan ia malah menggamit tangan itu. Mengayunkan dengan santai, mulai rileks, dan ia berjalan pelan lebih dulu.

Sebelum Hinata sempat protes, atau apa pun itu yang bisa Naruto kategorikan sebagai penolakan atas tindakannya, ia menyengir dengan bulus.

"Ini bagian dari pembangunan _chemistry_ , oke? Aku capek diomeli Sakura-chan, Ino, dan Sasuke, karena kata mereka _chemistry_ kita itu bagai roti tanpa pengembang." Naruto memutar bola mata, menatap penuh harap pada sang wanita muda.

Hinata tak lagi menarik tangannya, tapi tidak juga ia tampak senang dengan tindakan Naruto. Sehingga ini sering kali menimbulkan keprihatinan dalam dirinya, yang mana Naruto mengira Hinata terlalu baik untuk menampakkan keberatan tangannya digenggam seperti ini.

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis?" Naruto menautkan tatapan dengan Hinata. "Karena Revolusi Perancis?"

"Kalau memang iya, apa a-ada yang sa-salah dengan itu?"

Naruto memincingkan mata. Ini bukan kali pertama Hinata memalingkan pandangan darinya. Mungkin benar, lumrahi saja ia memang bertampang tukang jagal. "Tidak, sih. Cuma ingin tahu saja, kali ini, bagian mana yang mengharukan buatmu."

"Naruto-kun, ingat script drama adaptasi _Les Miserable_ kita yang bagian Cosette pertama kali bertemu Marius?" Memastikan Naruto mengangguk, Hinata menggigit bibir. Mengabaikan lengkingan alarm bahaya dalam benak, hanya karena ibu jari Naruto lembut mengelusi punggung tangannya.

"Perjuangan mereka sulit sekali untuk bisa bersama. Aku menghayati bagaimana di akhir, keduanya menjadi obat dan menyembuhkan hati satu sama lain. Dari situ saja, ketahuan mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama."

Naruto manggut-manggut asal. "Aah. Kau percaya konsep belahan jiwa dan jodoh?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Naruto menahan napas. "Apa itu kunci _chemistry_ kita untuk drama beberapa pekan ke depan?"

Hinata menggeleng lamat-lamat. "Ma-maaf, aku menghambat _progress_ drama kita ka-karena—"

"—tidak." Naruto memelankan nada suaranya. "Apa aku ada salah padamu?"

"Ti-tidak."

Namun, Naruto tak bisa dikelabui, terlebih ia pasti merasakan seberapa bergetar tangan Hinata sekarang.

Naruto menerawangi buntalan awan, mendapati rambut indigo itu anggun kala diayun tiupan angin. "Kau menghindariku."

"I-itu perasaanmu saja." Hinata menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, bu-bukan maksudku membuatmu merasa begitu."

Naruto menatapinya. "Apa kau ada pacar? Kalau iya, tidak heran kau jaga jarak dariku."

Hinata senyap meratapi kesialan diri. "Ti-ti-tidak, kok. Aku hanya—uh, tidak biasa me-mesti bermesraan dengan le-lelaki."

Iya, apalagi yang namanya selalu bersemayam di hati.

Naruto mengangkat tangan Hinata seperti pangeran meggamit tangan tuan puteri untuk berdansa. "Masa tidak pernah ada lelaki yang begini padamu?"

Wajah Hinata memerah mungkin karena cuaca—walau Naruto mau tentu bukan karena itu. "Mungkin aku kurang menarik perhatian atau tidak pantas dibegitukan."

"Pantas kau kaku sekali rasanya." Naruto berbalik, menoleh pada pintu atap gedung kapus yang terjeblak. Peduli amat dengan onggokan tas dan gitarnya, ia menyengir, tapi sadar bukan karena penampakan barang berantakan.

Hinata memainkan keliman kardigan putihnya. "Ma-maaf, aku akan berusaha profesional—"

"Rileks saja." Naruto nyengir, menampilkan deretan gigi yang putihnya natural. "Ini butuh kita usahakan berdua. Drama musikal ini bakal sukses!"

Hinata mulai membangun imun terhadap senyuman Naruto, yang bagaikan nyala api di atas kepala lilin. _Melelehkan._ Namun, tidak dengan elusan lembut dari ibu jari Naruto di punggung tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih duet lagi?" Hinata menengahi semua perasaan itu, untuk tidak berharap, karena harapan dapat menghancurkan diri sendiri jika tidak terwujud.

"Jadi ingat, aku belum bisa mengibangi nada tinggimu. Oke, ayo turun!"

Pekik lembut lolos dari mulut Hinata yang terkejut karena Naruto dengan maskulin menariknya untuk turun ke bawah, ke dekapan Naruto. Refleks ia menjauhkan diri.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-kun."

"Santai saja. Kalau jatuhmu lebih dramatis, padahal aku pengin coba komentar, bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari surga, Hinata?" gurau Naruto, tangannya yang lain menepuk ringan pipi Hinata.

Ada yang salah detik itu.

Hinata sadar, harusnya dirinya yang salah tingkah. Namun, ia mungkin telah berbuat salah, lantaran reaksi Naruto kemudian terasa ganjil. Tertegun.

"Na- ... Naruto-kun?" Hinata menelengkan kepala karena Naruto tak kunjung bergerak.

Naruto melepaskan sentuhan. Mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Tersenyum semampunya. "A-ayo ke aula, Hinata! Kurasa yang lain sudah menunggu kita."

Langit memendung. Cahaya matahari tersembunyi dalam dekapan awan. Gagak berterbangan entah karena apa.

Apakah ini momen pertanda buruk akan terjadi seperti yang ada di _dorama_?

Hinata meremas jemari dalam genggaman sendiri.

Memang sebatas punggung Naruto saja, yang sebenarnya selama ini hanya bisa ia tatap.

* * *

"Kenapa bisa kau menyukai seseorang sepertinya?"

Hinata memerhatikan mayoritas anggota klub terpingkal-pingkal, menertawai sebagian personil sedang gelinjangan.

Pipi Hinata pegal karena terkikik, karena siapa tidak ketika melihat Naruto dan Kiba tengah joget patah-patah sambil bernyanyi norak?

Naruto joget _wave_ —gerakan badan ala ombak—dengan binal, sementara Kiba menggelepar di lantai panggung sok seksi. Keduanya menepukkan tangan satu sama lain dengan keras.

Dua _partner in crime_ itu berdiri bersampingan. Kompak mengangkat kaki kanan, mengguncangkan ke samping supaya pantat mereka bergoyang. Melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki kiri. Meloncat beberapa kali jadi bagian belakang badan mereka berguncang heboh. Menanggapi liukan badan Lee yang sensasional.

Ketiga pemuda itu berkolaborasi ala mega bintang Pop. Melantunkan lirik— _aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan setiap hari, menjadikanku setampan iniii uwouwooo, bukan salahku kalau kalau kaumau jadi seseksi diriku iyeeiyeee!_ —yang sialnya tidak sumbang, lengkap dengan _falsetto_ tajam memecahkan tawa mereka semua.

"Sudaah, ahahaha! Aku menyerah!" Ino menelungkupkan diri ke lantai, menyeka airmata yang tak henti bercucuran saking kerasnya tertawa.

"Kalian lebih baik beristirahat! Kasihan kalau _Nodulus_ Pita Suara Marius kita kambuh," tegur Sakura di sela tawanya. Dia menyikut Sasuke.

Semua orang terpingkal sekali lagi karena Sasuke melemparkan botol minum telak mengenai pantat Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri mendengus, definisi tawa versinya sendiri, apalagi ketika Naruto mencak-mencak menendang botol minum.

" _Sekuharaaa_!" jerit Naruto, pura-pura teraniaya. "Sakura-chan, tolong diikat itu pacarmu!"

Sakura bersuka cita menoleh ke arah tempat aktris utama duduk. "Hinata, tolong itu Marius-mu dirantai, diborgol, digembok sekalian!"

Hinata tersenyum melihat kericuhan terjadi antara tiga sekawan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Ketiganya teman sejak kecil, tak berbeda dari dirinya, Kiba, dan Shino.

"Sasuke lebih tampan dari dia. Shikamaru terlalu jenius dibandingkan dengannya. Gaara punya sikap dan kedewasaan yang lebih baik. Sai bahkan punya banyak bakat yang jauh lebih memesona. Jadi, kenapa dia?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, karena itulah agak menakutkan." Hinata menatap ke luar jendela besar aula. "Kalau suka karena pintar, begitu dia pikun, suka ini bisa menghilang. Ukurannya tampan, bila menua, maka rasa cinta bisa saja tiada. Jika kaya, nanti kalau miskin, berhenti cinta.

"Bukankah kalau suka atau cinta, bisa saja memang tanpa alasan?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mesti takut perasaanmu tidak bisa hilang?" tanya Neji, sang kakak sepupu, yang juga aktor andal di grup teater.

Hinata terdiam. Siapa bisa bla-blakkan mengutarakan, ketakutan bahwa perasaan ini hanya ada dalam dirinya saja?

Kalau direnungkan baik-baik, cinta yang dewasa itu merelakan, entah ada benarnya atau tidak. Apalagi alasan bahwa itu demi kebahagiaan yang orang kita cinta.

Bukankah lebih indah kalau orang yang kita cinta itu bahagianya karena bersama kita?

Hinata mengakui dalam diri, mencoba berdamai dan menerima itulah yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan.

Petik dari selarik melodi itu lagi, yang seakan membuat jantungnya baru pertama kali berdetak dan dunia serasa jadi nirwana.

Toh, dunia tetap berwarna sekalipun kita memandangnya tanpa sedang jatuh cinta.

"Pahiit, pahiiit!" seruan penuh canda Naruto mengusik lamunan Hinata dari derai hujan di luar gedung. "Kalian tetap saling cinta karena berada di bawah langit yang sama?"

"Kau tidak mengerti esensinya, Idiot." Sasuke mendengus angkuh.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Naruto menjambak rambut sendiri. "Ayolah, kau biasanya sangat menjunjung logika, Paduka Uchiha! Kalau misal di sini langitnya mendung dan ada Sakura, kau kebetulan ada di Afrika dan langit cerah, mananya langit yang sama?"

"Kau cuma getir saja belum ketemu jodoh, Naruto." Sakura menahan tawa, setengah bergelung di pangkuan Sasuke. "Mudah, kok. Kau cuma perlu mau bersama yang mau denganmu juga."

Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangan. "Aku tidak mau dengar itu terutama dari Sakura-chan, yang pasang standar mesti bertakhta di keluarga, tampan, jenius, dan kaya untuk pasangan hidupnya!"

"Itu jaminan sosial sekalian perbaikan keturunan, tahu!" Sakura menyepak tulang kering Naruto yang langsung guling-guling merajuk, menoleh pada pemeran utama wanita. "Wajar saja aku punya standard, 'kan, Hinata?"

Naruto yang sesak napas dipiting Sakura, menyepak kaki Sasuke yang balas mencetot otot pahanya. Sengaja sekali dua sahabatnya ini ingin menjodohkannya dengan Hinata.

"A-aku percaya, jodoh ditakdirkan setara." Tatapan Hinata menghangat memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke. "Dalam artian, orang baik untuk orang yang baik."

"Bukankah ada juga orang yang baik dapat orang jahat, bukan?" argumen Ino yang telah pulih dari sakit perut kebanyakan tertawa.

"Sementara waktu, mungkin iya. Itu mungkin cobaan, karena Tuhan sebenarnya menyiapkan ganjaran dengan pasangan yang lebih baik." Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Namun, aku juga percaya, jodoh belum tentu ada di dunia ini."

"Oke," Sakura mengangkat ibu jari dan telunjuk saling bertautan, "tentu kita mesti pilih-pilih. Apa kriteria lelaki pilihanmu?"

"A-aku tidak ada hal seperti itu." Hinata sedikit berjengit menyadari Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke memandangnya dengan intens. "Aku berpandangan, kalau kita memperbaiki diri jadi lebih baik di jalan yang benar, dengan sendirinya di suatu tempat, jodoh kita itu juga akan demikian."

Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan, mengerling antara Hinata lalu Naruto yang sok pemanasan suara dengan _nintendo-huaha-ha-ha_.

Naruto berhenti, lalu mengerling Hinata. "Jadi daripada mengharapkan yang macam-macam, kau lebih pilih memantaskan diri dulu?"

Mendapati Hinata mengangguk salah tingkah, Kiba menyela dengan jenaka, "Maklumi saja, Naruto, Hinata itu tipe yang akan menyebut nama jodohnya dalam doa."

Naruto bangkit berdiri kemudian meraih tangan Hinata, membantunya untuk berdiri—yang Hinata telah mengerti ini kode untuk berlatih lagi. Tak sadar tatapannya melembut pada Hinata. "Pernah merasa penasaran, siapa pria yang juga berdoa serta memantaskan diri untuk namanya kausebut dalam doamu, tidak?"

Sakura menjadi dirinya yang dengan luar biasa menyelamatkan Hinata yang sudah semaput. "Ayo berlatih lagi memantaskan diri kalian untuk memerankan tokoh-tokoh yang saling berjodoh drama kita!"

"Tolong sekalian, Naruto, Hinata," Sasuke menyentil ringan dahi Sakura sebelum berlalu mengambil naskahnya di tepi panggung, "kalau kalian tidak bisa akting profesional berciuman, setidaknya bersandiwaralah seolah kalian melakukannya."

Wajah Hinata memerah begitu cepat, sementara Naruto melenguh keras. Keduanya saling menjauhkan diri karena para personil klub teater mulai bersiul menggoda.

Mereka mulai menyesuaikan bagian pencahayaan, berkoordinasi dengan tata letak panggung, musik, dan para pemain berbaur di atas panggung. Mementaskan kisah yang diadaptasi dari salah satu tragedi dunia ini.

Jadi ketika ada bagian yang paling dinanti-nanti, di antara dekorasi taman berbunga-bunga, harusnya setelah _overtone_ indah perpaduan dua suara yang sejoli pecah, bagian ending berlangsung mulus, _coda_ dibungkam dengan ciuman yang diiringi _outro_.

"Kaubilang tidak membenciku, tapi, kenapa lari lagi?!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut karena mereka mengulangi adegan yang sama berkali-kali. Entah karena Hinata pingsan, memalingkan kepala, atau bahkan kabur darinya.

Hinata kembali lagi ketika Naruto menariknya balik ke tengah panggung. Dia tahu, tapi tetap tak mampu, apalagi kalau sudah merasakan napas Naruto menerpa wajahnya.

"Tenang, ya. Aku tidak akan macam-macam." Naruto menyelipkan jemari ke rambut panjang Hinata, menyisir pelan. "Ayolah, kau tinggal memiringkan kepala, aku nanti bisa menutupimu dari penonton dengan sedikit sudut berbeda, kalau kau terlalu malu dilihat penonton."

Hinata mengangguk sekenanya. Dia memohon maaf pada teman-teman seklub. Mengulum bibirnya yang terasa kering, wajah mendingin, dan badan gemetaran.

"Kau segugup itu, apa karena belum pernah berciuman, Hinata?"

"INOOO!" jerit beberapa anggota sekaligus, yang diteriaki menjulurkan lidah dan mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan nakal.

"Atau takut terlihat jelek karena tidak berpengalaman?" Hinata mengangguk kaku, sehingga Naruto mencubit lembut pipi Hinata. "Ayo kita mulai lagi, _Cantik_."

Petir menyambar keras, hujan menderas di luar. Selaras dentum jantung Hinata dipuji seperti ini. Apa kabar gadis yang dulu Naruto bilang suram?

Hinata menelan ludah, makin pening dengan segala situasi. Susah bertahan tak pingsan, terlebih Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang melunglai tungkai-tungkainya.

Adegan mereka diulang sekali lagi, Hinata samar mendengar instruksi Sakura untuk menatap Naruto dan tak memejamkan mata. jemarinya dingin bukan main dalam genggaman tangan sang lawan peran, dan Naruto menepati janji dengan hanya menggesturkan mereka berciuman.

Naruto masih menahan posisi meski musik telah berhenti. Kilatan menggoda terbenam dari caranya melabuhkan tatapan tepat di bibir pemeran Cosette.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Leher terasa pegal meskipun tangan kanan Naruto lembut menyangga kepalanya. Dia menundukkan kepala, tak tahan ditatap yang sesayang itu.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Naruto tertawa lebar dan merengkuhnya, membelai rambut panjang, sedikit mengacak agak gemas. Dia meraih kedua sisi wajah Hinata, mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibirnya.

Teriakan meriah menghujan dari seluruh penjuru.

Sakura menandas, "Astaga, kau baru bilang padaku dan Sasuke-kun barusan, baru sadar suka Hinata dan khilaf karena pipinya _kiss-able_!"

Naruto memeluk Hinata yang pingsan seketika, tertawa saat mencium gemas pipi yang semerah inti surya. "Bukan salahku kalau bibirnya juga _kiss-able_!"

* * *

Twitterpated (adj): love-struck; romantically infatuated

* * *

Les Miserable: novel historical Perancis yang oleh Victor Hugo pada tahun 1862, dianggap sebagai salah satu novel terbaik dari abad ke 19. Diadaptasi dalam bentuk pentas drama musikal, diadaptasi film oleh Tom Hooper pada tahun 2012.

Cosette: tokoh anak perempuan adopsi Jean Valjean

Marius: seorang tokoh pemuda revolusioner Perancis yang ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan para penguasa di novel Les Miserable.

Falsetto: teknik bernyanyi dalam vokal untuk mencapai nada tinggi

Nodulus pita suara – Penebalan yang terjadi pada kedua pita suara membuat suara penyanyi parau.

Overtone: modulasi, perpindahan nada dasar dari suatu lagu ke nada tinggi.

Ending: bagian penutup dari sebuah lagu

Coda: disebut juga ekor, akhir lagu yang berisi melodi dan lirik untuk menutup lagu.

Outro: juga bagian akhir lagu, tapi ini hanya melodi berisi instrumen musik.


End file.
